The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar
The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar is PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming TV movie-spoof of the Disney 2015 TV movie "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Kion - Diego Márquez (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) *Bunga - Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *Ono - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Fuli - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Beshte - Mikey Blumberg (Recess franchise) *Simba - Adult Hercules (Hercules) *Nala - Megara (Hercules) *Timon - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy franchise) *Pumbaa - P.J. Pete (Goof Troop/A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Kiara - Ruth P. McDougal (Hey Arnold!) *Tiifu - Maria (Hey Arnold!) *Zuri - Lila Sawyer (Hey Arnold!) *Zazu - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Rafiki - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs franchise) *Mufasa - Zeus (Hercules) *Janja - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc/Monsters University) *Chungu & Cheezi - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *The Hyenas - Various Minions *Mzingo - Iago (Aladdin) *Big Baboon - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) Chapters *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 1 - A Day in the Pride Lands / A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri) *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 2 - The Outlands *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 3 - Story of The Animation Guard *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 4 - To the Rescue *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 5 - Un-Jonny-Lievable! / Zuka Zama *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 6 - Minions Hatch a Plan / Tonight We Strike *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 7 - The New Guard *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 8 - Diego's Lament (It Is Time) / Zeus's Words of Wisdom *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 9 - Diego's Animation Guard *The Animation Guard: Return of the Roar part 10 - End Credits (Here Comes the Animation Guard) Movie Used *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) Movies TV Shows and Video Games Featured *Dora the Explorer (2000 - 2013) *Go, Diego, Go! (2005 - 2011) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999 - 2009) *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004 - 2009) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *Recess (1997 - 2001) *Recess: School's Out (2001) *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003 - 2006) *Recess: All Growed Down (2003) *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules TV series (1998 - 1999) *Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001 - 2003) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (2011) *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX (2014) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Hey Arnold! (1996 - 2004) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) *Camp Lazlo (2005 - 2008) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Pinky & the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Minions (2015) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Bonkers (1993 - 1994) Songs Featured *''A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)'' *''Zuka Zama'' *''Tonight We Strike'' *''Kion's Lament (It Is Time)'' *''Here Comes the Lion Guard'' Trivia *Both Minions and The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar were released in 2015. Gallery asset.png|Diego Márquez as Kion. tumblr_inline_p7qecwZj1a1r4x5x7_500.png|Jonny 2x4 as Bunga. fosters.png|Mac as Ono. tumblr_om322aU4z81sndv3bo1_1280.png|Lynn Loud as Fuli. 3.-23183948-300x225.gif|Mikey Blumberg as Beshte. 8e8d962309d68a1b08ae470161dc1d57.jpg|Hercules as Simba. tumblr_oazpslFfsw1uutss3o1_1280.jpg|Megara as Nala. Double-d-3-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-31285648-500-377.png|Edd/Double D as Timon. Pj an extremely goofy movie ending.jpg|P.J. Pete as Pumbaa. Ruth-p-mcdougal-hey-arnold-29.6.jpg|Ruth McDougal as Kiara. maria-hey-arnold-2.98.jpg|Maria as Tiifu. Ef1e3d4ffe9d4f29ad605f65e684fb37f6b5db7e_hq.jpg|Lila Sawyer as Zuri. Camp lazlo.raj the elephant.jpg|Raj as Zazu. 764.jpg|Yakko Warner as Rafiki. Zeus hercules.png|Zeus as Mufasa. clipmonster31.gif|Randall Boggs as Janja. clippapa.gif|Pain & Panic as Chungu & Cheezi. Iago-aladdin-0.31.jpg|Iago as Mzingo. Bonkers 304.gif|Bonkers D. Bobcat as the Big Baboon. Category:The Lion Guard spoofs Category:The Lion Guard Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:DVD Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz